The present invention relates generally to apparatuses that can be used to mount a transducer on a boat. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an apparatus that can be used to mount a transducer on a boat without damaging the boat.
Transducers for boats are well known in the art. These devices are usually mounted to boats using bolts that damage the boat by leaving bolt holes when the transducer is removed. The damaged portions of the boat can be unsightly and diminish the value of the boat if it is ever sold by its current owner. As a result, there is a need for a way to mount a transducer to a boat that does not cause damage to the boat.